


A Fortress of Comfort

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Adrien and Marinette build a pillow fort together for movie night.
  You can listen to me read it aloud here!





	

[You can listen to me read it aloud here!](https://youtu.be/_IncVVsRYyU)

“So when are Nino and Alya getting here?” Adrien asked, looking in the cupboard for a bowl to hold the popcorn.

“She said they’d be here in about ten minutes,” Marinette said, picking through the DVDs on the shelf. “We decided on the Princess Bride, right?”

“I dunno,” Adrien shrugged. “I’m just here because Nino told me there’d be baked goods. I’m a sucker for carbs. Besides, I’ve never seen the Princess Bride before, so I’m down for it.”

“You’ve never seen the princess bride before!?” Marinette exclaimed, running over to him. “It’s, like, the movie-night staple!”

“Well, I, um,” Adrien began to blush. “I’ve never had a movie night with friends before, so…”

“Never? Like, never ever?”

“...Nope.”

“Well then,” Marinette smiled, “Let’s get you the full experience!” She said, flipping over the couch with a ‘thud’ and causing Adrien to jump at the noise.

“What are you..?”  He began to ask, confused at what she was doing.

“We’re going to make a fort! Come on- hand me those pillows!”

“Like, the kind you read about in books?”

“...You’ve never built a fort, have you?”

“...No.” He ran his fingers through his hair in embarrassment.

“That’s okay! Hand me that blanket!” Marinette said, pointing to the lump in the corner.

Adrien was intrigued by the way she weaved in and out of the couch, setting up the perfect nest to watch a movie in. He wanted to help but was afraid he’d get in the way if he tried so he stuck to handing her what she asked for. A smile found his way onto his face. He would never have guessed this time last year that he’d be building a fort with one of his classmates right now.

His cell phone buzzed and he checked the text from Nino.

_Hey dude, Alya and I can’t make it! I’ll catch you next time, okay?_

“What?!” Marinette squeaked, looking at her phone.

“Nino just texted me,” Adrien said. “Did Alya text you as well?”

“Y-y-yes!” Marinette sputtered, turning an odd amount of pink.

“I guess it’s just us tonight.” He grabbed the DVD and slid it into the player. “Shall we enter?” He asked, holding up a blanket as an invitation for Marinette to join him in the fort.

“Um, yeah,” she said, sliding in next to him.

Adrien fell in love with Westley and laughed at the Rodents of Unusual size as the movie went on, nudging Marinette whenever he was pleasantly surprised or laughed too hard. “He kind of reminds me of Chat Noir,” Marinette said, watching Westley talk to Princess Buttercup.

“Who? Westley?”

“Yeah. A rascal doused with good intent.”

“I… suppose so,” Adrien said, hugging a pillow to his chest and feeling his face burn.

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked, noticing the change of color in his face.

“I’m just…” Adrien took a moment to think about how to phrase his next sentence. “Happy. I’m happy right now. It’s cozy here and I’m having fun.”

“Well, I tend to build pillow forts when I need comfort so I guess it’s working,” she smiled.

“Yeah,” Adrien smiled, looking at the fort around him. “It’s a fortress of comfort.”


End file.
